


The Nature of Tradition

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brutality, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Submission, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Oppression, Punishment, Traditional Alpha, filth and smut, forced traditions on omegas, no happy ending, something's wrong with me on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Slade takes possession of all that was Bruce Wayne's after the rival alpha goes missing and is presumed dead. That includes his three omega consorts.





	The Nature of Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is A/B/O, could be considered set during the time that Bruce was missing, but it is AU and that is up to you. No Batman/superhero themes here, just twisted smut for twisted smut sake. All are a bit ooc being alphas and omegas, but it's for twisted smut sake too.

* * *

 

 

Slade sat back in his favorite wing-back chair in his parlor. Formally Bruce Wayne’s parlor. Now, however, it was his. He was an alpha of opportunity, after all, and when the news had reached him that Wayne was missing -possibly even dead- he had moved in quickly, staking an official claim to the other alpha’s possessions. If Bruce wanted them back he would have to return from the dead to reclaim them; an idea novel enough to bring a smirk to Slade’s lips.

Some days he wished the male would, just because of how it had been too damn easy to take it all unopposed.

Well, not entirely unopposed. There were many protests had by the missing alpha’s omega consorts when he had first come and staked his claim, but what kind of alpha was he if he couldn’t corral and subdue three pampered omegas? A few ferocious growls and harsh bites to the omega glands on their necks to keep them in line had been enacted swiftly in the very beginning, and reapplied as often as necessary when they would act up against his imposed rule. They didn’t even smell of their old alpha after the first week, Slade’s scent overpowering in his absence, his claiming scent in his saliva and seed as he marked them with both as he saw fit.

The biggest resistance had not come from the omegas, whose very nature urged their submission and deference to please the alpha that laid claim to them underneath their best efforts to fight it. The biggest resistance came from the pup, Damian, as was to be expected. Wayne’s alpha son would have had inherited rights to them and all of Bruce’s possessions after his father’s passing, but he had still been so young, too young, and couldn’t hope to win against Slade’s challenge.

Still, he had fought and defended with all the strength of a pup, despite having all the ferocity and determination of an alpha twice his age and size. It would have been very admirable if it hadn’t been so pathetic. Slade had been forced to take him to the edge of death before the horrified omegas begged and pleaded with the pup to yield to him until at last Damian heeded their cries to spare them from their own distress over his impending fate.

He glanced across the parlor now, to the chair opposite him where the boy sat rigid with tension as he tried to keep his focus on the homework Slade had demanded he see to. He paused as if he could feel the burn of Slade’s only eye upon him, but refused to meet the stare. He had worked hard for about an hour now to not look up from his homework, and they both knew very well why that was. Slade’s self-satisfied smirk deepened.

Slade had spared the rival alpha’s pup because of the part of him that found the boy admirable, if not reckless and impudent. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of raising him up, molding him into a second alpha under his rule. His presence kept Slade sharp, and his bloodline was something Slade could keep for access to every thread the Wayne name could pull outside of Bruce’s mere material possessions. Most importantly, the boy was something the three omega’s all cared for deeply as if he was a pup of their own, though he was not produced of any of them. The boy was something Slade could use to make them behave even when he wasn’t around, and vice-versa.

It was admirable how hard the pup was trying to keep his eyes down when the eldest of the three omegas whimpered softly from between them, not wanting to see the cause for it.

Slade put no such restrictions upon himself, his gaze shifting from the pup to the two omegas curled up together on the warmed section of carpet in front of the parlor’s large fireplace. The two older ones, Dick and Jason, were laid out there together. As they had been since shortly after supper when Slade had ordered them there. Slade watched as they did their best to behave for him, knowing how much he liked to watch as they cuddled and kissed each other, knowing how it tended to relax him and make him easier on them all throughout the night when his mood was lifted like this.

They did this because they had learned early on how hard he could and would come down on them for any and all transgressions or perceived slights upon his alpha rule. He was a traditional alpha, after all, believing in short leashes and firm-handed reprimands. 

He reached out to play with the soft black hairs on Tim's head, the younger of Bruce's kept omegas, where it rested on his knee docilely. The omega didn’t even tense from the possessive touch. They all rarely did anymore. He had taught them all well at this point. The omega simply continued to watch along with him as Jason placed soft kisses and licks to Dick’s shoulders and neck, laying over him lazily as the beautiful omega’s hands petted softly over his back and head in encouraging affection.

Bruce had been soft-handed in his ownership of them, keeping them all pampered and allowing far more modern rights than Slade perceived as necessary. Slade was much more of a traditionalist, enforcing the old ways upon them. No longer were they allowed to wander freely about without either his escort or at least his permission given to the beta butler to escort them. No longer were they allowed modern clothing, forced to wear only traditional omega silken thongs that hid next to nothing to entice their alpha’s eye and touch. No longer were they allowed to speak out of turn, answering only when it was asked of them to do so. Most of the time only to say ‘Yes Alpha’ or ‘No Alpha’. No longer were any of their personal possessions their own; their privacy, their space, nor their bodies excluded in that expectation. No longer were they allowed to refuse anything Slade asked of them.

After the first couple months, harsh reminders of these expectations that had been placed upon them had become rare in occurrence. Partially because as time went on and they were expected to know the rules better, the punishments for breaking them became far harsher, and were not always reserved to the initial offender.  

The last time he had had to enforce a punishment had been nearly a week ago, when he had gone to pin Jason down and mount him while he had been reading in the library, as was his alpha right, and the omega had dared to snarl and bare teeth. He knew better than that, and when beating him had not gained the desired result of repentance, he had turned the beating to Tim. He had only had to kick the slim omega a few times before Jason had clung to his leg and begged him to forgive and mount him, as was his right to do all along. Slade had mounted him harshly after that, making sure it hurt, and Jason had cried and told him how good it felt the entire time, reaffirming to him how right it was.

Tim and Dick had kept enough distance during it to not draw Slade’s punishment onto themselves, though they had occasionally reached out to run reassuring fingertips over their fellow omega supportively and hovered until Slade finished so that they could attend to Jason’s care.

He hadn’t taken Jason again since then, thinking the omega was likely healed by now as he watched him lock lips with Dick, their arms curling around each other to hold like lifelines.

Tim whimpered softly on Slade’s knee like he wished to feel the comfort and reassurance of their touches as well. He didn’t move, however, and Slade rewarded the obedience by massaging the omega’s scalp with his fingers idly.

The beta butler came into the room, no doubt having just finished clearing supper from the table. Slade didn’t care for him, looking to dismiss him any day now. The man was very familiar with the house and the omegas, however, and could see to the proper care of both. Still, the man was overly familiar with both and staunchly loyal to his dead alpha master. He was a problem waiting at Slade’s back. Once he trained up a few of Slade’s own people, there would be no further need to keep him on. Such was going slowly, however, the man obviously already aware of this intent. He refused to react to anything in the room, back straight and eyes level ahead of him. His mere presence in the room brought embarrassed blushes to all three omegas, but none dared divert from their orders. The Wayne boy stared at the beta as if seeking his assistance; not for his homework.

“Sir, the table is cleared and the kitchen tidied. Shall I perhaps draw baths for Masters- that is, for the _omegas_ before returning them to their room?”

He was trying to give them an escape.

Slade’s smile was almost lazy as his fingers threaded between the ebony lock’s of Tim’s hair and tightened into a firm grip. “I will see to it myself later. That will be all.”

The butler hesitated even with the dismissal. Slade would definitely need to get rid of the man. “Perhaps if Master Damian is struggling with his homework he might be allowed to study where there are less distractions. Perhaps Mast- Timothy could be of assistance to him, clever as he is.”

If not all, then trying to at least remove two of them from Slade’s proximity. Annoying man. Slade was tempted to snarl at the pressing beta, remind him of his place. Instead, he was willing to meet the man halfway. “Tim is of better assistance to me at the moment. You may take the boy. See that he is readied for bed and confined to his room for the night, and then confine yourself to yours. If I need you further I will ring for you.

The beta’s lips pressed in displeasure, but he could only give a stiff bow, waving Damian over to himself.

The omegas collectively relaxed just a little more to know soon at least two people they cared about would be safely away from the man. Omegas could be such self-sacrificing creatures. So unlike alphas whom took and received.

Only once the door closed behind the departing heir and butler did Slade release Tim’s hair, pressing at his back to urge him forward. “Go join your fellow omegas.”

He didn’t have to be told twice, crawling across the floor on all fours -his ass fully on display for Slade’s predatory eye- into their outstretched arms that pulled him closer into their huddle.

They kissed him gently and his small form trembled between them. Slade had asked them once if their old alpha ever encouraged them to be affectionate with each other like this. He hadn’t, the fool.

He watched as Jason pulled Tim’s much smaller figure into his lap to pet and cradle him as Dick leaned in to kiss Tim’s lips and then trail more kisses down his neck and pale chest. It was almost purely about soft affection when they would do this, respectful of each other while still putting on an enticing display for Slade.

He wondered how horrified they would look if he demanded they cross those lines and fuck each other. How much Jason would protest and maybe even snarl at him if he suggested the larger omega bend over either of the other two and open them up unlubricated. How Dick would try to offer up any kind of appeasement he could if Slade ordered him to beat on Tim simply for the act of it. How Tim might break out those silent tears of his if Slade demanded he chose one of the other omegas for Slade to use as a human toilet.

It was the thought of the horrified reactions that turned him on, and pressing his will upon the lovely omegas despite their adverseness to whatever was asked of them. The thought of them carrying out such acts anyway as they slipped further and further under his complete rule…

One day they wouldn’t even flinch at such commands given to them, glad to carry them out if only they pleased him, and Slade’s alpha cock strained with the idea of it in his pants, forcing him to cross one ankle over his knee to make more room for it.

“Stop,” Slade rumbled, pleased and displeased when the three of them instantly froze in their movements, anxious once more to learn why he stopped them. “Dick, do you not want to kiss your fellow omega or do you really think that the shoulders and neck will bring him the most enjoyment? Has he upset you in some way that needs reprimand?”

Dick shivered, his blue eyes wide in concern for Tim as he shook his head. “No Alpha, I just… I-

“Jason, hold Tim up properly for him. Spread his legs wider.”

Jason’s face went red, impossible to know if it was from embarrassment or suppressed rage, but he slowly shifted his hold on Tim to the bottoms of his thighs, lifting him up a few inches off his lap. The strip of yellow silk covering Tim’s crotch was fully displayed, drawing all eyes as the smallest omega squirmed anxiously.

Slade had to lick his own lips at the sight, and Dick’s blue eyes zeroed in intensely as he placed one last gentle kiss against the younger omega’s lips before leaning further down. Tim let out a gasp the second Dick’s lips slid over the front of the silk thong. A soft kiss was pressed to the outline of the smaller omega cock hidden beneath and Tim’s gasp turned into a mewling moan in the back of his throat, his tiny prick starting to stiffen the few inches that was customary to male omegas. He was practically shivering in Jason’s hold as Dick ran his tongue over the fabric tenting it leisurely.

Jason tried to comfort and calm him with soft kisses to the side of his head and top of his shoulder, over the tops of Slade’s visible bitemarks. Slade took it all in, savoring every sight and sound and shudder in the three of them, beautiful as it was. Omegas were always so beautiful together, a common fantasy for any hot-blooded alpha. He wanted them to reach a point where they would do this naturally too, not just when he commanded it. He dreamed of one day catching them sneaking in such intimate affairs, the decision then left to him to admire, punish, or join in.

As Tim moaned softly and squirmed back against Jason, the larger omega was getting harder himself, the red silk of his thong making it evident that he wasn’t blind to the allure of his fellow omegas. Dick had yet to move aside Tim’s thong, though he was running his tongue wickedly along the hem, the tip dipping in every now and then till the smaller omega started to jerk his hips to seek out more.

How easy it would be to slide behind the eldest omega and burry himself deep, Slade mused, keep him working at Tim’s little prick till the slick was dripping out of the youngest and he begged for Slade to finish with Dick so he could feel the stretch of an Alpha’s cock.

He breathed in deep, searching for it in the air. He could already smell it, just the start of slick, definitely from the youngest. At this point he knew each of their scents. Each of their tastes. He licked his lips once more as the memory ghosted across them.

“D-Dick!” Tim whimpered, sounding wantful rather than nervous.

Jason lowered Tim so slowly it could have almost been missed, but of course Slade noticed and of course he saw it when Jason pressed his own little cock to the back of Tim’s hide, the silk letting him slide easier against the omega as he continued to kiss gently at Tim.

“A-Alpha?” Dick’s voice broke in, breathless and seeking direction in case this didn’t need to go any further.

Oh, but it did.

“Is he slick for me, Omega?” Slade questioned with a grunt. “Check.”

Dick glanced up to Tim in apology before tentatively reaching forward and hooking his finger into the string of the thong, pulling it aside to inspect the omega’s hole. He licked his own lips and Slade had his answer even before he spoke. “He is.”

He could smell it more plainly in the air, but made no move of advancement from his chair. “Is Jason?”

Dick’s jaw slackened and for a moment he looked uncertain to proceed at all. “I-

Slade growled in sharp warning, uninterested in punishing any of them at the present time compared to the prospect of where this could go. He absolutely would if he had to though.

Dick took a gulp and locked eyes with Jason for a moment, pleading for permission, ready to accept punishment himself if it wasn’t given. The larger omega reddened, but gave a slow nod and picked Tim up again so he could uncurl his legs and spread them out, leaning back as much as he could without tipping them both backwards. Dick reached forward more slowly and checked him as well. “N-no Alpha, he’s not very slick yet.”

“Can you fix that, Omega? Without leaving the little one feeling neglected, of course.”

Dick looked almost ready to bolt, shaking from where he knelt, staring down the holes of both omegas. “I- uh, yes Alpha.”

He didn’t sound very certain, but as he reached a hand out to Jason’s shoulder and eased him to lay back, Tim cradled atop his abdomen, Slade let a sharp smile slash across his face. Especially as Jason bent his knees and spread Tim’s legs on the outer sides of them to leave them both easily accessible to their fellow omega. He could always count on Dick to come through, palming himself a little bit through his pants as he looked on.

The eldest omega moved in closer between both their legs, sliding the thong strings over to stay out of his way. He leaned over Tim, returning that tongue to his little tent to lap and suck through the smooth fabric till Tim was panting in Jason’s hold. Dick’s hands slid over the back of Jason’s legs, fingers tickling lightly over the sensitive skin of his ass cheeks before moving in between his thighs. Slade watched hungrily as Dick’s fingers probed a bit, Jason going redder and his eyes going wider. He made the same noise when those fingers slipped in as he did every time Slade made the initial penetration. That little choked moan went straight to Slade’s cock as he watched.

At that sound Dick left Tim’s cock long enough to press a few apologetic kisses to the insides of Jason’s thighs before returning, his arm jerking with each thrust of his fingers as he worked open Jason’s omega hole.

Within a minute both omegas were panting and moaning for him; Tim arching back against Jason, Jason rubbing forward against Tim, Dick coaxing slick out of both of them.

Slade could smell them both much thicker in the air, even picking up the scent of the eldest omega too as he joined in their excitement and arousal.

“More, Omega, you can work them both up more,” Slade challenged.

Dick cast his eyes nervously back to him, no doubt having expected to be pushed out of the way for Slade to take over by now. Slade squeezed his own large cock through his pants, but maintained his distance.

Dick hesitantly slipped the yellow material covering Tim out of the way, the omega’s hips jerking even more even as he stared down his own petite body with wide eyes. Dick sucked the little prick into his mouth easily, licking at the taint underneath it as well since omegas didn’t have ball sacks to hinder the way. Tim’s head flew back with such force he would have crushed Jason’s nose if the other omega hadn’t been quick enough to move his head to the side. The moans started to lift through the parlor, but Dick was only halfway there.

He put more force into his arm as his fingers worked Jason, adding yet another one. The omega spread his legs even wider and grit his teeth with a whine, spreading Tim’s to their limit outside of his own. Dick’s hand pressed in deep against Jason and Slade could guess by the way his forearm flexed that he was curling his fingers deep inside. It left Jason just short of shouting and bucking on the hand as if it were puppeteering him to do so.

“Fuck!” Jason grunted out.

Slade could forgive the swearing in the moment, watching and scenting the air as Jason came a bit prematurely on Dick’s hand, slick rushing out to coat it and Dick moaned around Tim’s cock at the feel. That spurred on the chain reaction of Tim giving a gasp like he was drowning as his back arched to the point of strain and his orgasm hit the back of the eldest omega’s throat.

The air was so heavy with slick and the sweetness of male omega jizz that he couldn’t take it anymore, called to it like a siren song to stand up from his chair and cross the few steps over to them. Dick looked up to him while the others panted just before the sole of Slade’s boot connected with his shoulder, lightly shoving him over onto his side to sprawl on the floor.

Slade was quick to cover his omega with his own bulk, dropping to his hands and knees over him, pinning Dick down under himself and laying claim to those lips and the taste of Tim residing there with a possessive growl. Dick shivered before instinctively going lax beneath it, quicker to accept these days than he had been in the beginning.

Slade rewarded the improved submissiveness by grabbing the omega’s hips and tucking them up tight against his own, rutting against the blue silk that barely covered the eldest, letting Dick feel the daunting size of his alphahood rub over his own little prick. He grabbed the wrist that had been working Jason, bringing Dick’s fingers to his mouth to taste Jason’s release upon them. He groaned softly at the taste, tempted to almost abandon the eldest to turn to the direct source, still dripping out onto his floor currently. Those bright blue eyes held his, dazed as if Dick was watching from afar what was being done to him.

Couldn’t have that.

His omega had done well for him, and Slade felt that he was due some pleasure of his own. He wanted the omega there in the moment with him. He ran his fingers over Dick’s dusty little nipples, pinching and teasing them out, pulling till he could playfully imagine how big they might get once they filled with milk for all the pups Slade was going to breed out of him. He didn’t know what shortcoming Bruce had that he had not yet managed to get litters and litters out of them, but Slade would have no such issue, and his own chest puffed up a bit at the thought of the three omegas all caring for his young pups while their bodies were heavy with even more to come.

Dick whimpered, fighting back moans as his back arched into the touches and those eyes drifted to the rough mouth that was licking and sucking suggestively at his fingers. His body relaxed a little more, his legs falling a little more open before Slade, and the Alpha pressed in even harder against him.

 _Mine_ , every impulse in Slade roared. The two other omegas starting to catch their breath next to them, _Also mine._

He pulled Dick’s fingers from his mouth and wrapped his arms around the smaller man with a snarl of possessiveness. Dick gave a yip as he was dragged across the carpet to the other omegas, kept close under the alpha like a pup and deposited perpendicular to them with his shoulders and head propped up upon Tim’s torso. Jason, still being underneath the slim omega gave a grunt at some of Dick’s weight being added onto him, but didn’t dare protest with Slade crowding in so tightly over them all.

Knowing what he was aiming to do, wanting to fuck Dick while keeping them all beneath him, Dick closed his eyes, resigning himself.

Slade grabbed the blue thong and pulled hard enough to snap the string in the back, Dick yelping again in surprise at the aggression. Slade made a low growling noise in the back of his throat, almost a purr as the scent of Dick’s slick became stronger in his nose. Jason and Tim’s hands reached up to stroke lightly at their fellow omega’s shoulders and neck, comforting as much as they could. Slade grabbed Dick again and manhandled him around onto his stomach, draping him a little more over the bodies of the other omegas. They were better able to hold onto him now that he was facing them. They did is as support, but it served the alpha’s purposes too to keep him still as Slade unfastened his pants and lifted Dick’s hips to line them up now that his erection was free.

He pressed into Dick’s slick omega hole, the full stretch of the penetration taking away the omega’s breath as his body tried to accommodate it. “W-wait! So big! Too much!”

Slade gripped the back of the omega’s neck firmly, pinching the nerve there in omegas that forced their bodies into a passive state as their minds naturally flooded with dopamine. Typically it functioned to keep them calm and take the edge off the pain of a knot when an alpha would bite there during a mating. If Slade wished to bite down and worry the nerve long enough he could slip the omega into a natural high that would last for hours to keep him more compliant.

He didn’t do it now, however, wanting Dick aware and feeling it, pressing the back of his neck just to keep his head pinned down as Slade started to move within him. “Your body can take it. It’s your weak omega mind that panics. But this is what you exist for, all of you, your only use and function is to be bred full of your alpha’s pups.”

“Bruce didn’t think so,” Tim whispered to himself.

Everyone froze, the omega’s eyes all going wide at the youngest one’s slip up. Slade’s hands tightened on Dick’s hips until a wine squeaked out of the man, the only noise in the room for a moment aside from the crackling fire. Slade’s one eye burned even hotter as he bared his teeth and growled menacingly down at the little omega that had dared to sass him. Dared to speak of his old alpha in front of him.

Tim and Jason both dropped their eyes instinctively, Dick shivering under him though he was already facing away.

“You have something to say, little one? Speak up.”

Tim shook his head, turning his head to further avert his eyes and offer his neck in a show of submission to the snarling alpha, as unchallenging as possible. “No- please Alpha…”

Slade wasn’t placated by it, the damage already done. He dropped down low against Dick’s back, leaning over to bring his sharp alpha teeth within a breath of Tim’s neck and snarling like he would bite at any moment till all three of them were trembling with worry beneath him. “Let me tell you something about your pious ex-alpha, Omega. He was weak. He was foolish and weak and if his entertainment of the idea of modern omega rights isn’t enough proof of that than his death surely is.”

They were all silent, but even looking away from him he could see the doubt in their eyes and in their bodies. “You don’t think he’s dead? Then why hasn’t he come back to challenge me and take back what’s now mine? If he is alive that’s even worse, because hiding away all this time -knowing that I’ve made my claim official- only proves he is even weaker than I first thought. He might as well be an omega himself if he’s still alive.”

There was a tension in the omegas, but they said nothing more, not daring to. Jason’s lips pinched like he was desperately fighting not to bare his teeth.

That wouldn’t do. This night had started off so promising, but now it seemed Slade would have to remind them all firmly of their place, both with him and in the world overall.

He pulled out of Dick, leaving him hollow so suddenly that the omega cringed and whimpered again at the emptiness. “A-alpha-

“Be silent,” he barked, the three of them flinching at his tone.

He stood up and packed himself away inside his pants once more, reaching down and taking a firm grip on the back of Tim’s neck to drag him up out of the pile. He ignored Tim’s yelp of fright and pain as he dragged him along, the omega stumbling to keep up. Dick and Jason sprang to their feet, following close behind before he could order them to do so, keeping nervously just at Slade’s heels as he led them out of the parlor.

Dick went crimson and had to cup himself for cover in the halls since his thong had been destroyed, but Jason and Tim both were flushed with their own shame as slick shined on their thighs.

Tim couldn’t hope to fight the hold on him, but as they approached the blue sitting room and he realized that was the destination he tried to jerk out of the grip in vain. “P-please no!”

Behind them Dick and Jason grew more nervous and hesitant too as they realized the path they were on. They too tried to plead with him, knowing they were toeing the line just by speaking at all without his leave, rightfully nervous that he might turn around at any moment to slap their mouths shut.

“Alpha- please… we’ll behave, Tim just…

“S-sorry Alpha, sorry! Tim’s sorry! Tim-

Another growl cracking out of him like thunder sent them into silence once more, Slade giving the little omega a shake by the back of his neck to rattle the resistance out of him as he opened up the blue sitting room’s door and shoved him in.

The Wayne house had an annoying amount of rooms, but Slade had been more annoyed when he had first taken possession to find it had not had even one proper omega training room. It still didn’t, really, but he had moved in at least a basic tool for the purpose. It had gone into the blue sitting room at random, out of the way but not out of reach.

Tim was sweating and pale as Slade shoved him forward by the neck, his eyes fixed on the tool sitting in front of him. It was simple in design, an omega mating stand with two metal poles propped up, both adjustable in height. An adjustable hoop of nylon stuck up from one pole, and the other one had a small padded pillow seat mounted on it with another belt that could be adjusted and fastened.

Dick and Jason looked on with pleading eyes as Slade walked Tim over and shoved him down on all fours over it, making certain his hips were lined up over the padded pillow before fastening the belt tightly around his waist to hold him there. Tim trembled wordlessly as the Alpha guided the other strap over his head and adjusted it to hold tight around the man’s small neck. He was unable to move at all in this way, stretched tight between the poles and ass presented against his natural will, hands and feet planted on the floor for balance, his breathing fast with rising panic. “A-alpha…” he barely managed to whisper out.

Just seeing him presented like this, knowing he wasn’t going anywhere until Slade released him had Slade’s cock hardening all over again. The others still hovered, clearly wanting to help Tim out of the breeding stand as they ran trembling fingers over his back and face- close to the straps but not daring to touch them at all as they struggled against their natural omega instincts to always defer to the alpha in the room and not incur his wrath.

Dick edged closer to Slade, tilting his head to better display his neck submissively as he fixed the alpha with pleading blue eyes so he would not be outright speaking out of turn.

Slade said nothing in response, not affording him the opportunity to speak for the younger omega without risking reprimand. Dick continued to look on pleadingly, edging closer till he was just about touching the alpha, hesitant as he leaned in to nuzzle against the soft fabric of Slade’s shirt, right over his breastbone.

It was such a classically omegan way of pleading to nuzzle softly at an alpha, that Slade couldn’t help but be pleased enough for the corner of his lip to kick up a bit. “Something you wish to say?” he permitted.

Dick stayed close against him, turning those pleading eyes back up as he spoke against Slade’s chest. “Please forgive. Please, Alpha, give leniency.”

Jason saw the ground that Dick was slowly gaining, leaving Tim’s trembling side to try to help him along. Slade allowed him to also approach, not quite as submissive as Dick but eyes still averted as he rubbed his cheek over the side of Slade’s shoulder, forcing out a weak omega coo.

They didn’t always go out of their way to display classic omega behaviors like this, and Slade was prone to encourage it by giving their pleading due consideration. He ran the back of his knuckle softly over the side of Dick’s cheek, feeling the shudder that ran through the beautiful omega. His other hand gripped the soft curls of Jason’s hair tight enough to make him whine before pressing his lips to the man’s temple.

“You ask for leniency. Since you both ask so sweetly I will give it, this time.”

Both omegas shuddered in relief.

He gave Jason a small shove towards the breeding rack. “Both of you can fuck him for me tonight.”

Blue and teal eyes snapped up to him.

“But Alpha-

“You asked for my leniency towards his transgression and I am giving it. This is a slap on the wrist for an offence as serious as outwardly pining for another alpha in my presence. You both punish him in my place. At this point if I have to take back my leniency, he will pay for it doubly.” His lip pulled up in a mockery of a smile as he peered down at the two of them. “Who knows, maybe one of you will take the chance and breed him before I can.”

It was highly unlikely, omegas naturally producing far less testosterone and semen, but it wasn’t impossible. Dick and Jason both balked at the very idea being presented, taking the jab like slaps to the face.

Slade gave them both firm shoves towards the rack. “Now, before I change my mind.”

Tim gave a squeaking whine from the rack. “Dick-

That was enough to pull the eldest to his side, Dick moving over to stoop down in front of him so Tim could see his eyes as he reached out and pet Tim’s soft cheeks and hair. “It’s okay, hey it’s okay baby-bird. It’s gonna be me and Jason, okay? So you’re gonna be just fine, right?” he cooed in much the ways a den mother omega would to reassure pups. Slade watched with growing impatience as Dick rubbed his cheek against Tim’s alternatively in more reassurance.

Tim’s whimpering died down a bit more and his breathing evened out a little as he leaned into Dick’s soft touches. Jason joined in the soft petting over his back and shoulders, pressing kisses to the back of his head. “We got cha, lil-red.”

Slade growled softly to warn of his growing annoyance, all three omegas flinching at the sound.

Dick gave Tim a last quick kiss before digging his fingers into the smaller man’s hair and yanking his head down to face the floor to further restrain him. He pulled enough at the tresses to make it sting, knowing better than to go too easy on him less Slade step in. Jason searched Dick’s gaze for direction, or maybe a way out of this. When he received neither, he could only set his jaw and slip around to the back of Tim to begin to carry out the punishment under Slade’s watchful gaze.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Slade made his way out of the master shower, toweling off his hair and chest and wrapping it around his hips as he stalked through the master bedroom. It was opulent and tastefully decorated to befit an alpha’s sensibilities for simplicity and warm colors. What he liked most about it, however, was the door located just off to the side. Wayne might have been a modernist, but the manor was traditional still, and it included an omega wing set right next to it. While it had been converted to a second walk in closet, it had been easy enough to convert back to its intended purpose once he had all the items inside disposed of. Bruce, with his idealism, had given his omegas all rooms of their own throughout the manner to keep as they saw fit.

Slade had set that to rights as well as soon as he moved in.

He let himself into their new room without so much as knocking, the hushed conversations between them going silent as he stepped inside. The room was filled up with a bed that spread from wall to wall in the cramped space, just three feet of open area left between the foot and the door. The three omegas were all laid out together, the older ones on either side of Tim, comforting him and stroking him after the punishment they had had to dole out to him.

“Up, Timothy,” Slade ordered, snapping his fingers and pointing to the spot at the foot of the bed so he could assess the results once more. Both Dick and Jason clung nervously to the smaller omega as he slowly slipped from their hands and down the end of the bed to stand before the towering alpha. He was moving slowly now not out of disobedience, but because it pained him to move much at all. Slade knew this.

They both knew too, that if the alpha had personally taken responsibility for his punishment he wouldn’t be able to move at all for at least the rest of the night. Slade had indeed shown leniency by assigning his punishment to his peers.

Tim stood naked before him, his pale skin highlighting every bruise, scratch and bitemark upon him. There were a lot to highlight. No blood, no broken skin, and no damage deeper than superficial and already healing. He would be fine.

He whimpered a bit when Slade scruffed the back of his neck and leaned down to nearly eye level with him. “Do you have anything else to tell me about other alpha’s or have you learned the value of omegan silence?”

Tim whimpered again and shook his head, letting out a strangled yelp when Slade gave him a shove back onto the bed. Jason and Dick eagerly caught him and pulled him back up between them.

Slade let his eye roll over each of them in turn, considering which one would bear his knot tonight. Dick was the first one to break the still silence of the three, as he usually was. He leaned forward and crawled down the omega bed towards Slade, wanting to take the alpha’s attentions upon himself to spare the others.

Knowing what he was trying to accomplish, Slade considered denying the omega to prove a point. He could have easily scruffed him and placed him on the floor at the foot of the bed to wait on his knees while he knotted one of the other two, but he recalled how good Dick had been for him earlier with the others. How they had been interrupted.

Slade reached out and placed his hand against the omega’s beautiful face, lip quirking up when he leaned against it without prompting. “Present, Omega,” Slade ordered.

Dick shivered but did as told, turning around to assume the classic omega pose of presenting for mounting. His face to the mattress, his hips high and thighs parted, back arched to open himself naturally for easier breaching. Slade glanced past him to the other two omegas, seeing Jason had pulled Tim into his embrace to hold him in comfort. He pet lightly over the shallow marks they had placed on the little omega.

Jason saw Slade looking at them and pulled Tim a little closer possessively. Slade’s eye narrowed upon the omega’s subtle audacity to think he could prevent Slade from his own property.

Noting Slade’s distraction, Dick let out a keening whine similar to the call an omega in heat might make, wiggling his hips a little closer back to Slade to further encourage him. Slade relented, climbing onto the mattress behind Dick and pinning the omega down tight under his own body. Dick whimpered in earnest then, nervous as the alpha opened up his robe and pressed his daunting size up against the entrance of his omegahood.

He had every reason to be nervous. The shower had helped, but Slade was still plenty riled and excited off of watching the two omegas work over the youngest earlier for him. Their rough fucking and hesitant but firm biting and scratching of Tim’s skin was fresh in his mind’s eye, and he felt the call to respond with roughness in kind. If he had succumbed to the temptation of using Tim in Dick’s place right now, he was certain the little omega would need medical attention by the time he was done. His first impulse would demand that he cover Dick and Jason’s bites with his own, sinking his sharper alpha teeth in deeper.

Following that same instinct, he leaned forward and gripped Dick’s hair, pulling the omega up on all fours so he could latch his jaw onto the crook of the man’s neck and hold him there as he pressed forward into his body. Dick let out a cry, but his body went lax against his will as his omega gland was worried between Slade’s teeth. His body opened more for him, but it was still a tight fit that Slade had to force into. He worked in and out until the scent of slick finally reached his nose and Dick’s whimpers started to switch over to moans.

At that point it felt it safe enough for the man to really work him as he wished, thrusting his hips harder until he was fully buried with each push and carving out room for himself within the tight heat of his omega.

Dick yelped and moaned and writhed under him, but whether he was in agony or bliss wasn’t altogether clear. Either way he would bare it as an omega was expected to. Slade reached around him to find in fact that he was fully hard and so desperate for the contact on his little omega cock that he keened when Slade’s hand brushed against it. Slade had no doubt the omega would have cum on the spot if he grabbed and gave it a firm squeeze as he continued to fuck into him, but he moved away from it. His omega would cum on his cock alone.

They always did.

Slade rumbled against Dick’s gland, the omega shivering against him in bliss at the alpha equivalent of a purr as he fucked into him deep and his knot started to swell. It opened Dick up even further, dragging at his walls and pulling at his opening till it was caught and held secure inside the man. Dick’s mouth opened wider in pantomime of his omegahood as the knot stretched and filled it. As the knot reached its full size to lock them together Dick let out a sharp cry and his back arched like it would break as he came against the sheets at the foot of the bed.

Slade was right on his heels, cumming in strong and sure pulses deep inside the omega’s heat. He bit down even harder on the gland as he did so, grinding and worrying it until Dick was barely even able to whimper beneath him, so high on the chemicals flooding him. He had to be feeling wonderful despite the pain. There was indeed a dreaminess to his face as Slade leaned them both forward and turned them to the side to lay behind the man till his knot went down.

Dick sighed contently when Slade started licking at the punctures his teeth had made in the man’s skin. The room was awash with the scent of sex and the air was clogged up with extra pheromones that had naturally been put out during the act. Slade could see the effect of it in the way both Jason and Tim’s dilated eyes darkened and affixed on them. Both were breathing a little harder, and Slade could see how their bodies had responded to it even if their minds rebelled.

Nature always won out in the end, however, and nature was in his favor. By nature he was bigger, stronger, and ferocious, even for an alpha. By nature he was patient and cunning. And by nature’s design, he had taken claim of what he wanted at the best opportunity. The omegas could try to fight their nature if they wanted to. They would succumb, as was in their nature. The young alpha boy would grow and in time challenge his claim again and again, as was only natural in a household supporting two alphas.

If somehow their original alpha did survive, nature would demand he eventually return to reclaim what was his. If that came to pass, Slade would be ready- naturally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ irishgrlnextdoor for fun and fanfictions or follow my more official works on Instagram @ rnfloyd_official


End file.
